


Spill the Tea

by rosewald



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beginnings, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewald/pseuds/rosewald
Summary: Azura and Felicia have been good friends since the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura befriends Felicia.

Azura remembers meeting Felicia when they were young children. Before Corrin was taken from Hoshido, and her from Nohr. Felicia and her sister, Flora were new to Castle Krakenburg, and they were starting the necessary training to become proper maids in the future. Azura, shunned from the court, found herself spending her days with the maids who worked in the castle. They were entertaining and kind, much more so than any of the nobles. They heard all sorts of things while they worked, and would come together at the end of the day and gossip all about it together. The latest royal scandals that weren't ever supposed to leave the mouths of court were leaked by their giggling lips. Azura found all the latest perils from the people who despised her quite amusing. So she stayed for the gossip and stories each day. She never said much, just listened and laughed along. 

But the clumsy girl that never said a word around her, kept her curiosity. Felicia never said anything or made eye contact, just kept quiet and did her work and training to the best of her ability. It was quite the contrast from her sister, who never stopped chatting and laughing and reaching out to Azura. It was obvious the sisters needed a friend their age. It was unlikely they had the chance to make friends their age since they arrived at Krakenburg. Flora often talked with Azura, and she was glad to become her friend. But it was Felicia who she found much more intriguing. 

One day, while all the maids were out fulfilling their duties, Azura sat alone in the cramped maid's quarters. She was by a window, soaking up the daylight, and singing a ballad her mother once taught her quietly. All was peaceful and serene for a moment. That's when Felicia came running in, tears streaming down her face, in a panic. She looked a mess, as if she spilled something everywhere and all over herself. Azura stood up from where she was, Felicia dashing over to a corner and curling into herself, burying her head in her crossed arms. 

“Felicia?” Azura reaches out. She looks up, and then looks around, confused. As if she's stumped Azura is speaking to her. Azura gets down and scoots closer to the distraught girl, but not close enough to invade her personal space. “Are you alright?” Felicia looks up slightly, a light blush on her face. 

“Ah I'm okay but, please go away, you aren't supposed to worry about me.” She whines, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Azura is just as confused now. 

“What do you mean? And you do not look okay.” She watches Felicia carefully, as she sits back up. She avoids eye contact, looking down and fiddling with her soiled skirt. 

“I just tripped and spilled tea is all. I've been told to stay away from royals unless I'm serving them. That they matter more than me. And you're a princess aren't you?” She explains.

Azura is shocked by her response. She ponders how to respond in her head for a moment. “Well yes, I am a princess. But the rest of the royals do not accept me as one. But what you have been told is not true.” Azura reaches out and takes Felicia’s hand to comfort her. “No one person's life matters more or less than anyone else, no matter their social status. I am no better than you, and King Garron is no better than I.” 

Felicia takes both of her hands and seizes Azura’s in hers. “Really? That's true?” She has a glimmer of hope in her eyes. 

“Yes it is, I promise. It might not feel like it sometimes, but it is the truth. Never base your own worth on someone else's.” She offers a grin, and Felicia gives back a gappy smile. Azura stands, pulling Felicia up with her. “Now how about we get you cleaned up?” 

Felicia giggles “That would be wonderful.”

“Do you think that we could be friends?” Azura asks. 

Felicia looks at her in disbelief. “You wanna be my friend?” 

“Well of course, as long as it is alright with you.” Azura almost regrets asking her, in worry Felicia really doesn't want anything to do with her.

“Ahh yes! I would love you be your friend!” Felicia looks overjoyed. “I've never had a friend before, besides Flora.” 

“Well, neither have I actually.” 

“Well that all changes now!” Felicia links her arm in Azura’s. “I feel like we'll be friends for a long time.” 

“Me too.” Azura smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though they have zero cannon interactions, I really enjoy the thought of Azura/Felicia. And since theres so little content, its my duty to provide some. Depending this might become a multi-chapter fic. Right now they're young kids, and Im not exactly sure what age Azura was when she was taken, but lets pretend she was like 7. But comment and leave kudos if you like! Also my twitter is @azuiicia and my tumblr is rosewald.tumblr.com come and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura is kidnapped

It's been several months since Azura and Felicia became good friends, and they've been mostly inseparable since. Azura still spends all her time in the maid’s quarters, Felicia right by her side once all the work for the day is done. Their friendship is easy, and it's good for the both of them to have a friend. 

Then, there's one day in the spring, where Felicia doesn't have any duties around the castle. She has the day off, and Azura plans to take her around the castle for a change of scenery. 

Looking back, Felicia regrets this day immensely.

The pair were simply out in the courtyard, watering and admiring the small royal garden when a ninja, Hoshidian from his looks, came from the shadows and grabbed a hold of Azura. He seemed to mutter an apology, and quickly disappeared before Felicia could even realize what had happened. 

She ran, back into the castle to find the nearest guards, yelling that the princess Azura had been taken by a ninja from Hoshido. Not a single guard she told even acknowledged her. 

Azura, being the daughter of the second and late Queen Arete, wasn't a favorable princess. And if anything, the lack of response proved it entirely. Felicia ran, shouting about how Azura had been taken, waiting for a guard, anyone to respond. She's almost to the end of a hallway went a voice that calls out to her makes her stop dead in her tracks to find the source. 

“Excuse me, but why are you causing such a ruckus, dear?” One of the princesses, Camilla, addressed her. Felicia bowed respectfully.

“I apologize princess, but I was in the garden with princess Azura, when a ninja from Hoshido came out of nowhere and took her. I've been trying to get guards to help but none will respond to me.” Felicia sobs. Camilla steps closer to her, placing a hand under Felicia’s chin, coaxing her out of the bowing position. 

“There there, no need to cry. I've never been that familiar with Azura, you are her friend, yes?” Camilla asks.

“Yes Milady, we're very best friends.” Felicia responds. 

Camilla nods. “Well thank you for being such for her. I'll let King Garron know immediately. I'm sure she'll be brought back safely before dinner tomorrow. Now the best you can do is stay calm, alright?” Camilla wips Felicia's face of any tears. 

“Yes, Lady Camilla. Thank you.”

“Mmhmm. Darling, can I ask your name?”

“It's Felicia, Milady.”

“Felicia. Thank you, I'll keep that in mind.” Camilla lets go of her chin, and gives Felicia a light pat on the head before stalking away in the direction of the royal throne room. 

As it turns out, Azura would not be back before dinner the next day. When King Garron heard that she'd been taken, he hardly knew who Azura even was. He could care less if Hoshido had taken her in order to get their stolen child back. 

Then, a few weeks later, Felicia was reassigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Camilla to be 15ish here, and she's also the one who recommended Felicia become Corrin's retainer, after seeing so dedicated she was to Azura.


End file.
